In the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), user equipment (UE) sends a random access preamble to a base station on a physical random access channel (PRACH), and the base station sends, to the UE on an acquisition indicator channel (AICH), feedback information that is used to indicate an uplink transmission resource of the UE.
The UE performs uplink transmission by using common enhanced dedicated channel (Common E-DCH) resources. The base station may select one set of Common E-DCH resource from a maximum of 32 sets of Common E-DCH resources and indicate, on the AICH, the set of Common E-DCH resource to the UE for usage.
Because a quantity of UEs increases, 32 sets of Common E-DCH resources can hardly meet uplink transmission requirements of the UEs, and the resources need to be extended. However, on the AICH, the base station can indicate a maximum of 32 sets of Common E-DCH resources and cannot indicate extended uplink transmission resources.